


Home

by dabs_into_oblivion



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Beka doesn't know how, but somewhere in the middle of the Hunt, Farmer has become her home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough beka/farmer fic

He's a looby. He hides his abilities and cracks jokes when it's time for working. She tells Pounce she's never seen a sillier cove. Pounce doesn't say anything, just looks at her.

His silliness hides a lot of things, like how he's gentle with everyone unless they've hurt something he cares about, or how his smile manages to untwist knots in Beka's stomach, or how he listens to her and learns to ask before magicking her. No other mage has ever done that; they're all too arrogant.

The night in the barn, while he sleeps, she studies his face. There's nothing special about it, nothing extraordinary, except that it's his face and he trusts her enough that he let himself fall asleep, unguarded, in front of her. And maybe everyone trusts easier than Beka Cooper, but she isn't thinking of everyone. She's thinking of the tall man who chose Farmer as his mage name, who manages to care about the Hunt and about her at the same time. She thinks suddenly that she would rather be dead in Holborn's place than not be loved by Farmer, and she pinches herself crossly. She has too much work to do to be thinking like that, and she's good at her work.

Then in the morning he kisses her, and her brain shuts off for a few moments. When she can think again, the inn is up in flames and there's no chance of talking. Every spare moment she has, she clings to the thought that she'll kiss him again. She isn't sure when he became so important, but she knows he did.


End file.
